Episode 7750 (2nd December 2011)
Plot Sophie and Sian set off for the coach station, intending to run away to Scotland. Lloyd confides in Stella that the Street Cars accounts are in a terrible mess and fears that they're going to be in deep trouble with the Inland Revenue. Tina's furious with Matt for trying to big her up to Nick. She tells him that if he doesn't like her the way she is he knows what he can do. Faye's delighted when David rows with Owen and Anna about the pond, pointing out that Max could fall in and drown. Stella can see Lloyd's at breaking point and offers to help. Lloyd's grateful. Sally regrets her row with Sophie and Frank makes her see that despite her reservations she should support Sophie and Sian's decision to get married. Eva's thrilled when Nick refers to her as his "girlfriend". Gail and Eva make an effort to be pleasant to each other. When Stella calls on Lloyd, she's appalled at the state of his house. Lloyd breaks down in Stella's arms admitting how much he misses Cheryl. Sally and Rosie are shocked to discover that Sophie and Sian have left for the coach station and follow in haste. When Matt suggests to Tina that she should start a college course, Tina flips. She calls him a snob, dumps him and pours a pint over Matt's head. Tommy's delighted. Sally and Rosie stop Sophie and Sian as they're about to board a coach. Under pressure, Sally relents and agrees to them getting married. Sophie and Sian return home and excitedly start planning their wedding. Nick and Eva snog on the sofa but the mood is spoiled by Gail fussing around in her dressing gown. Eva heads off and Nick's disappointed. Amber accuses Sophie of simply marrying Sian to get over her love for her. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede Guest cast *Matt Carter - Oliver Mellor *Coach Driver - Craig Shepherd Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and conservatory *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Street Cars *Foster's *Manchester Central Coach Station Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sophie defies her mother's wishes and urges Sian to elope with her to Scotland; Stella comforts Lloyd as she helps sort out the cab office accounts; and Tina confronts Matt about the interview. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,470,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2011 episodes